1. Field of the Invention
The invention describes an arrangement for mainly ex-works transport of at least one power semiconductor module. In this case, it is preferred to arrange a plurality of power semiconductor modules in a one- or two-dimensional matrix in transport packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
In principle, a large number of different transport packagings for power semiconductor modules, such as simple cardboard boxes or plastic blisters having a base body and cover, are known. So-called skin packagings are known for packaging goods for end consumers. Simple cardboard boxes, for example in accordance with DE 39 09 898 A1, generally have the disadvantage that they do not provide sufficient protection for power semiconductor modules against mechanical damage during transport. A further disadvantage is that such packaging often must be opened, for example for customs inspections and, consequently, the power semiconductor modules being shipped may be subjected to direct touching, which may lead to damage resulting from electrostatic discharge or due to the disturbance of sensitive surfaces, for example silver-coated connection elements.
The so-called skin packagings such as are known from DE 199 28 368 A1, for example, form a starting point of this invention and are a combination of a cardboard box with a plastic film enclosing the product to be packaged. As is known, such packagings have the significant disadvantage that they cannot sufficiently protect particularly sensitive parts of the product to be packaged.